Birthday Holiday
by RubyRoseTuesday
Summary: the O.C. group come to hogwarts!.....bad summary....u'll have to read the story. language, blah blah. hope u enjoy! FINISHED
1. drinking causes problems

**disclaimer:** i dont own harry potter or the o.c. i only own the plot...it would be nice to own HP and the oc. though...sniff

* * *

As Summer hoped out of her new Porsche she saw her friends waving to her. She quickly squealed and waved furiously back, she couldn't wait to tell everyone the plan.

Seth watched as she ran towards them, god she was so beautiful…

"hey guys! Oh mi god! I have had , like the best idea ever!" Summer said

"since its my birthday in a couple of days and I'm going to be 17, I thought that why don't we go to Brittan!"

"uh Summer, what has being 17 got to do anything with Brittan?" Seth asked confused

"oh mi god Cohen, like nothing but it would be fun" she snapped

Marissa looked at her friend and noticed how good she was looking compared to the last couple of weeks. Summer was wearing a GUESS dress (hey that rhymes!) and the baby blue and brown matched well with her skin tone. Her hair was down in soft waves, just they way Seth liked it, and she was wearing a pair of sandals. The outfit was completed with big pair of Gucci sunglasses. Summer noticed Marissa looking at her, and gave her friend a huge grin

"Coop what do you think about Brittan? Wouldn't it be fun!"

Marissa gave a sigh, "I dunno….I guess it could be fun…" she looked at Ryan who was standing next to her, "what do you think" she asked him

Ryan shrugged his shoulders in response

"I think Chinos' scared of the flight" Summer snickered

in response Ryan gave her one of his looks "yea I am, I'm scared of having to sit in a small enclosure with you for 12hours"

"kiss my ass Chino" Summer replied

"no thanks ,I wouldn't mind kissing Marissa's though..."

"ugh you guys are so gross! " Seth replied as Ryan and Marissa exchanged tongues…

"shut up Cohen you don't mind when WE do it"

"true true" he mused.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

they were on the plane and had just heard the captain announce that they were about to land. They had talked about the trip with their parents and they agreed it would be fun, so they packed up their bags (LOTS of bags mind you, especially since Summer brought 10 suitcases for the 3 weeks that they would be there) and jumped on the plane. They would be staying at the Hilton for the fist week, thanks to Summer's father and for the other 2 weeks the Coopers and Cohens put forward the money for a little cottage in the country.

When they got to their hotel they were very tired so Marissa and Ryan got their keys from the front desk and Summer and Seth followed.

"night Coop" Summer called out to the couple's retreating backs going into their room

"night Sum! See you guys in the morning" Marissa replied

Summer smiled mischievously "don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

"so I guess that means we can do anything except not talk" Ryan replied

"kiss my ass Chino" said Summer huffily and she slammed the door leaving Seth outside in the hallway with the bags

"night you guys" he said as he let himself in

Summer was undressing herself when Seth had walked in the room, and she was trying to find her pajamas in one of the bags. Seth couldn't help himself he walked over to the half naked girl and slowly kissed her back, Summer giggled softly

"Cohen I want you so badly right now"

without taking any more hints he picked her up and placed her on the bed, and slowly Seth new this was going to be the perfect holiday…but things were going to change.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oh mi god Coop! That party has just topped my list" Summer stumbled

she started laughing hysterically, and the other three joined her. Just as they were stating to try and compose themselves (which was hard since all four of them were absolutely pissed) they heard a yell

"what the fuck are you guys doing here?"

they all looked in the direction of the voice and noticed Anna Stern stumbling towards them. Summer stepped closer towards Seth , but she wasn't going to be bitchy towards Anna, she was to drunk and besides Seth liked her better , the Anna crisis was over.

"what are you guys doing here?" Anna repeated

"I was just about to ask you the same thing…we are on Summer's birthday holiday" Marissa answered

"I'm visiting family, are you guys absolutely pissed as well?" Anna started giggling

"yep we sure are!" Summer giggled as well, and then Marissa joined in.

the guys just stood there watching the girls giggle, then a thought popped into Seth's mind as he looked around

"hey is that King's Cross station?" he asked

"yea it is…why? Where you want to go?" Marissa replied

"well you know Harry potter? And how he walks through platforms 9 and 10 and goes to Hogwarts?"

"oh mi god!" Summer squealed "we should so try and go through!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

they stood there panting after the quick drunk run they had taken

"wait, in the book the train doesn't leave till like 11:00 in the morning and on September 1st…" Anna said with a sad look on her face

"well today is….augu- no wait! What is the time?" Summer gaily said

"3:30am" Seth told her

"so it is September 1st, all we have to do is sleep and when we wake up we can go through!" Summer smiled proudly at herself for thinking of this

"uh you mean sleep here? Like in the station?" Ryan asked confusedly

"that's right Chino, now lets fucking go to sleep already! I want tomorrow to come sooner!" she huffed like a child waiting for Christmas

they all sighed and lay down on the floor and went to sleep

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"o god my head!" Summer clutched her head in desperation "it hurts so much" she said groggily

she looked around, feeling a bit nauseas and hearing lots of sound around her. She woke up fast.

"oh mi god! What is the time!" she asked waking Seth

the others were now wide-awake clutching their heads and noticing what Summer had noticed… there were people…lots of them.

"holy shit, its quarter to eleven" Seth mumbled.

Marissa clung to Ryan like a scared child and Anna slowly stood up. Summer got up to and went to lean against the brick barrier, when all of a sudden her hand disappeared

She started screaming, and the others looked in horror and she completely fell into the barrier

"what the fuck!" Seth yelled looking bewildered

"um you guys, look up" Anna said shakily

they looked up, they were standing at the barrier between 9 and 10

"no way- holy shit" Ryan gasped

and without further warning they all turned and ran into the barrier and disappeared from the station.

* * *

ok so tht is my first chapter, for my first fic...what did you think? pretty please review! i'll keep writing this story if you do :) (ill probly keep writing anyway) 

ok i love you! thanks for reading this (even if u dont reivew at least u took the time to read this fic)

xxxxxxxxxxx RubyRoseTuesday


	2. o god, its not a dream

thank you so much for your reviews!

**disclaimer: **i still dont own either harry potter or the O.C. im sure u'd knw if i did though.

* * *

Summer looked around bewildered

_shit, I must still be dreaming _she thought…_o god, wake up wake up! _

"Summer thank god"

"Seth …" realization dawned on her "mother fu- I'm not dreaming am I…"

"ah not unless we are all dreaming the same dream, and that would just be creepy, like some sci-fi thing or something" Seth was rambling

he looked around, and there right in front of him was the train. People were swarming around them, carrying cages with owls and suchlike in them…all five of them just gaped at the sight.

"um guys, I think that we should probably hop on the train…you never know this could be some sick joke, but if this is real I think the best idea would be to talk to that guy…what's his name? Dumbledore?" said Anna "because according to the books he always seems to have practical ideas…"

no one answered her for a moment , then Ryan spoke

"good idea…just lets try and stick together ok"

they followed him onto the train, summer noticed some of the guys looking at her, usually she would have soaked the attention up but she wasn't in the mood at all

Ryan led them into a compartment that was empty and they sat down relieved that they were safe, that's when the train started moving. In their worry no one had heard the train bell go off, so it was a shock when they felt the move. Summer gave a short squeal but stopped when her head kept throbbing.

"hey do you mind if I sit-"

Summer and the rest of them quickly looked up at the voice, the owner of that particular voice was a girl. She had red hair and brown eyes, with freckles across her nose, she was quite pretty.

"um sorry but I don't think I've ever seen you before, my name is Ginny Weasly" Ginny looked curiously around at them.

Ryan was the first to talk

"look I know this might seem rude but can we trust you?"

Ginny was surprised at this statement but replied with a yes

"well then you can sit with us" Ryan continued "and we can tell you of how we came to be here…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny looked out the window after having heard their story

"so what your saying is, that you got your way through the barrier but you possess no magic what-so-ever?" she asked

"yep, that about sums it up" Seth replied

Ginny thought for a moment "is it ok if I tell a couple of people this? You can trust them I promise, and they can most likely help…well at least one of them will have a sensible thought" she mused thinking of Hermione

"I think that should be fine" Ryan answered looking at the others, they all nodded their heads. Ryan had been doing most of the talking as the others were still getting over the shock. _Must be the chino in him_ Summer thought.

"um just stay there for a moment I'll go get the people I have been talking about" and with that Ginny left.

"oh mi god! Cohen what are we going to tell our parents? How do we know that these people are safe, I mean that girl seemed nice enough but how can we be sure? I haven't even brought clothes with me! What happens if we have to stay here for ever?" Summer rambled and no one had the energy to stop her

she started sobbing, _Summer get a hold of yourself , you can't break down._

She sighed and Seth pulled her into a hug, but for some reason this just agitated her

"Cohen what the hell is your problem? Don't hug me ok, I don't need your pity"

Seth just looked at her, but his stubbornness got the _better of him._

"fine then, lets make a deal. You're not to hug me either till your bitch mood wears off"

"fine" she glared at him.

At that moment Ginny had returned with two quite cute boys and a rather pretty girl with lots of brown hair

"um this is Ron my older brother" Ginny pointed towards one of the boys that had red hair, and was very tall

"this is Harry" she pointed at the other boy who had dark scruffy hair and green eyes, which were underneath a pair of round glasses

"and this is Hermione" she pointed at the girl with lots of hair.

Summer looked at Anna who was looking at Ron with an appreciative eye, she also noticed that the boy Ron was looking back at Anna in the same way.

"I have explained the "situation" already to them" said Ginny, and with that she left.

"hello, my name is Summer" she said, looking at Harry.

Harry blushed a light shade of pink, but quickly said hello back.

"um so I guess you guys are wondering what happens now" Hermione looked around nervously, she had never thought that something like this would happen.

She looked at them, there were 3 girls and 2 boys, they girls were pretty and they guys were handsome. Although they all had different looks, the dark haired girl, that had said she was called Summer had a popular look about her, as did the slender blonde. The other blonde girl had a sort of geeky punk look about her. The guy with dark hair had a similar to the geeky girl, minus the punk bit. And the guy sitting across from him had a bad boy thing going…_Ginny's type_ Hermione thought.

"yea, but first lets introduce ourselves" Seth said "I'm Seth, this is Ryan and Marissa" he pointed towards the two that were sitting across from him, " and that's Anna" he pointed towards Anna who sat next to Marissa "and as you know this is Summer" he pointed to the girl that was clearly ignoring him, and looking at Harry with great interest.

_Fine if she's trying to make me jealous let her, that Hermione girl is quite pretty..._Seth thought.

As if reading his thoughts Hermione looked at Seth, and smiled. While Harry was getting quite flustered with the looks that Summer was giving him, he defiantly wasn't complaining though, she was very pretty.

"I'm going to send an owl to Dumbledore to warn him of your coming " Hermione interrupted harries thoughts "is that alright?"

"yea that's fine" Anna replied

"good, ok guys we should go back to our compartment" Hermione paused and then started talking to the five in front of her "I'll be back soon ok! If your hungry a trolley will be coming around soon just ask for food and say that I told you that you can put it on the prefect tab"

they all nodded dumbly

"ok great" she grinned at them. Then just as she turned around she accidentally collided with another handsome guy who was sneering

"watch it mudblood" he sneered at her

"why don't you watch it Malfoy, I'm head girl this year and you better not cross the line" Hermione snapped back

"yea ferret, leave her alone" said Ron, Harry calmly held him back

"sod off Malfoy" Harry glowered at Malfoy

Malfoy just snickered "oh didn't you know granger? I'm head boy this year, so your little friends better not cross _my _line"

and with that he walked off with two large boys behind him.

"sorry about that, don't mix up with those guys they are just bad trouble" Harry told the group.

"ok, well I'd better start that letter then, come on guys" she looked at Seth "talk to you later, also remember the prefect tab when the trolley comes by"

she walked off with Harry and Ron closely behind her

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the five of them talked for a bit then when the trolley came they ate some very weird food, and drank something that was called pumpkin juice (it was quite refreshing). Then they decided to nap till they stopped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about the situation. They discussed the newcomers and Hermione pointed out that they must be from America because of their accents. At last they saw Hogwarts coming into view

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the train stopped with a thud that woke the five up, Seth looked out the window and gaped at the sight of Hogwarts.

* * *

**note: **ok so that was my second chapter...tell me, is it coming along ok? im not 100 sure about this one but it seemed right to have it in their, kinda like a chapter where you can meet the characters... 

remember to review and ill love you forever! i always have a major high when i read a review :)

xxxxxx RubyRoseTuesday


	3. an ancestor

* * *

**disclaimer: **harry potter is jk's and the o.c. is FOX's

ok i need to sort out some stuff. i made a mistake, in the first chapter they know about Harry Potter, but in the second chapter i wrote it as if they didnt know about Harry. so i have fixed that problem up in this chapter. also i hope i havent offended anyone with my spelling mistake it's Britain not Brittan. i apologize!

thanks to **missIda**** , mandapandape , **and my friends for reviewing. also thanks to **damn-shesFINE** for letting me know about my little slip up with them knowing harry and then not. also to **dollydoll1753** and **Ansy Pansy aka Panz**, for letting me know about my spelling mistake.

thank you for reviewing! and to those who are reading :)

* * *

Hermione came and got them

"Dumbledore told me to take you straight to him, so we have to go now" she told the five.

They followed her out and into a carriage, they noticed that the carriages were horseless but they shouldn't have been surprised since they had read the books. But this was reality and they weren't thinking properly, how could a fiction story be real?

Hermione tried to make small talk with them, but the only person who talked back seemed to be Seth, and he seemed to be talking as if everything she said was interesting…well actually it probably was.

_God he's trying to make me jealous…2 can play at that game, Harry seemed quite nice _Summer thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The carriage stopped and they walked out slowly. They stood in front of the big doors…reading about the castle was fine, but actually seeing it was very weird.

"Just follow me ok," Hermione instructed them.

And follow her they did, they looked around with awe. _Holy shit the paintings are actually moving...this is all real _Ryan thought.

They had arrived first so there weren't any other students walking around, and for that the group was thankful. They finally reached the gargoyle statues and they watched carefully as Hermione murmured the password. The gargoyles sprung to life and they walked up the stone steps.

Hermione knocked on the door

"miss Granger you may come in, bring your friends with you" a warm voice called out.

Hermione opened the door and walked in, they followed pursuit.

Dumbledore looked them over (they presumed he was Dumbledore)

"I think that your going to have to explain your story one more time" Dumbledore said in a friendly tone "but first let me draw you up a chair each" he drew 5 chairs with his wand in the air and they magically appeared nice and comfy looking.

The five gaped, this of course being the first bit of wand magic witnessed by them, and carefully sat down, making sure that it was safe.

Dumbledore watched this is amusement, but turned serious again

"so if someone could start please that would most welcome" he said.

This time, to everyone's surprise, Summer retold the story. From the time she suggested the trip to the present moment.

Dumbledore took this all in

"I'm afraid I have some news for you" he said "unfortunately you won't be able to leave Hogwarts for a certain time…how long? I'm not sure, but I assure you it won't be longer than a term"

he looked at the bewildered 17yr olds in front of him before continuing

"You're going to have to attend this school, your story of course is going to have to be that you have an ancestor that was a powerful wizard, and it is because of him that you five were able to get through the barrier, Summer he will be your ancestor. Also this story will cover up the fact that you five don't know anything to do with magic. You will attend classes that don't need wands to participate. Since it would be odd to split you up, instead of going into a particular house you will have your own rooms and a common room that you can share. But for lessons you will share the same schedule as Gryffindor. Also I will send you your uniforms in the morning"

Dumbledore knew that the five in front of him had a lot to take in, so while they thought he asked Hermione (who had been standing by the door) if he could have a word with her. He told her their password, where their dorm was and that she was to show them around and answer their questions.

All of a sudden Summer remembered something she had left out when explaining their story

"excuse me sir?" she asked timidly

"yes? And its professor" he told her with a twinkle in his eye

"well the thing is" she said "is that we know all about Harry Potter and Hogwarts"

"go on-"

"Well in our world Harry potter is a fiction story…the most famous fiction story actually, and so the shock is mostly that the book is true. I don't think anyone knows its true from our world…its simply a humongous coincidence that Harry's life, is true"

"So are you telling me that you know _everything_ about Harry's life? Including dark encounters?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes si- professor, we know about Voldemort and how wizards and witches call him you-know-who and stuff like that" she was starting to feel like her old self again. "I guess none of us realized at what was going on around us during the train ride, because of the shock you know" she replied cheerfully "I don't even think we noticed the different accents!" she started giggling

Her attitude started making the others feel better and as they listened to her the shock started wearing off, Marissa even giggled along with Summer.

Dumbledore however, wasn't giggling

"I'm afraid that no one can know of this ok, Hermione I ask that you keep it a secret. Harry and Ron cant even know. I think Harry has had enough fame with wizards and doesn't need to know that even muggles know all about him" he said, and then sighed "you do understand don't you? Please try, just act like you don't know anything to do with Hogwarts, or Harry's life.

The six of them nodded including Hermione

"Right then, miss Granger you may take these fellow students down to the great hall, where I will announce what has happened" said Dumbledore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Summer went to sleep she reflected on everything that had happened since leaving Dumbledore's office till now.

They had gone down to the feast, and Dumbledore had told everyone of her made-up ancestor. The only people that knew the truth were Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore. Then the food appeared, Summer grinned when she remembered Seth's face staring at all the food but the grin vanished when she remembered his flirting, _god, he was all over that girl Hermione! Argh he's so immature! _

They had gone to the Gryffindor common room after dinner and had talked with the others. Summer did notice though that as they left the feast, Malfoy had not taken his eyes off Hermione, as was the same with Ron looking at Anna. Summer mused over the likely couples, sighed and went to sleep

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The other four were thinking about the same things, of course Marissa and Ryan were thinking together. Marissa had hoped in bed with Ryan, and they talked about what had happened. Just like Seth they had noticed Summers flirting with Harry. Ryan and Marissa just sighed, they had promised not to interfere with their friends screwed relationship…Summer and Seth would have to work this one out by themselves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Anna woke up the first thing she thought of was Ron, she grinned when she remembered their heavy flirting, her thoughts were broken when she heard a taping at the window _tap, tap, tap! _ She got up and went to the window where the tapping was coming from. There was an owl with a note, she opened the window and cautiously untied the letter from the owl's leg, the owl then flew off and left Anna to read the letter

_Good morning_

_Your uniforms and other necessities are in the common room. Breakfast will start shortly. _

_Welcome to Hogwarts!_

_Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore._

Anna looked out the window, they were at Hogwarts…

* * *

now come on guys! you know you want to review! all you have to do is type a few words in :)

also if you have any ideas on how you want the story to go, let me know :) it'll be good to c wot u think!

xxxxxxx RubyRoseTuesday


	4. a good day

hey! this chapter isnt really improtant, its just about the "couples" really, and im not sure about it...its not my best i can tell ya. its worth reading though of course! lol. hey is anyone, or do you know anyone that is interested in being a beta?

i want to thank my reviewers! its because of you that i write, seriously. mwah!

**disclaimer: **sadly i only own the story plot...bum :(

* * *

Once Anna had woken everyone, she showed them the uniforms. Marissa looked at them thoroughly

"At least they aren't disgusting, rather nice I guess for a school uniform," she said after her inspection

"Coop NO uniform is nice" Summer replied

"Oh I'm sorry Sum, we should have booked in advance and gotten them to make special Gucci uniforms just for you princess," said Seth sarcastically

Marissa and Ryan just looked at each other and sighed, while Anna found Seth and Summer quite funny.

"Shut up Cohen go and use your sarcastic charm on Hermione" Summer snapped

"Well why do you go and tell Harry all your worries about the school uniform, instead of telling us your problems" Seth snapped back

"Fine! Maybe I will, I'm sure he'd be a way better problem solver then you anyway" and with that she stormed out of the room. But she had to come back to get her uniform.

By this time Anna was giggling and when Summer heard she just glared, Anna quickly stopped giggling…Summer was known for her rage blackouts and Anna didn't want to be on the receiving end of one. Summer stalked to her room.

They all gave each other looks, and went into their own rooms to get dressed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They gathered in the room once everyone was dressed. Summer was the last one to be dressed, and when she came out of the room she walked next to Marissa purposely ignoring Seth. When they had reached the great hall they walked over to the Gryffindor table and seated themselves around Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Seth and Summer sat opposite each other but next to their "flirting" buddy. Marissa just rolled her eyes when she saw this. Ryan next to her was eating hungrily and Anna was having a conversation with Ron.

Professor McGonagall came down to were they were sitting

"Professor Dumbledore explained the real situation to me, and I have come up with your schooling timetables" she handed one to each of the five "if you have any problems" she continued "don't hesitate to ask either me or one of the heads" and with that she briskly walked back to the staff table.

Summer examined the timetable; next to the lessons were either Harry, Ron or Hermione's names.

TIMETABLE 

_Potions (Ronald_ Weasly)

_Muggle studies (_Hermione Granger)

_Lunch_

_Divination (_Harry Potter)

_Divination (_Harry Potter)

_Break_

_Free period _(Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly)

"Oh no!" Harry groaned, "Double divination, poor you!" he said to Summer

She looked down and saw that Harry's name was there too

"You have it as well," she told him

"Yea but I'm used to it…I've been going forever, but since your new she mite pick on you" Harry's face brightened "I guess the good thing for you is that I'll be there…"

Seth's head snapped up when he heard that _I cant believe he said that!_

Marissa saw Seth's reaction and waited to see what Summer would say

"True, if the lesson gets boring I always have you to amuse myself with" Summer said with a wink to Harry

Harry grinned mischievously. By this time everyone had been watching the interaction, Seth however, was concentrating very hard on his bagel.

They heard a bell ring

"Classes have now started…me and Harry have charms see you later!" Hermione smiled at Seth before her and Harry made their way out of the hall.

"Bye Harry! See you soon!" Summer yelled after him, he waved and smiled in her direction

"Well Ron I guess your coming with us to potions…I hope Snape is nice to us" Anna said to Ron

"How do u know about Snape?" Ron asked her curiously

"Oh Hermione told us about him" she said quickly, and a light blush had formed on her face

"Yea well don't count on him being nice, he isn't nice to anyone…unless you're a blonde ferret of course" he said shooting Malfoy a glared look.

Anna giggled when she saw this,

"What are you laughing at?" He asked her with a smile before tickling her

"St-t-op!" Anna shrieked, tears were forming in her eyes from the laughter

"Yea or what?" Ron asked her as he kept tickling

"Or this" she said as she grabbed his face and pulled him into long kiss

Everyone in the hall had been watching this, and when they saw the kiss there were wolf-whistles and "Weasly is the King" coming from all directions. Anna and Ron slowly pulled apart, both blushing furiously.

"Well that was a good way to stop me tickling you" Ron said with a grin, Anna just giggled as they walked to potions. The other four just stared at each other before following

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy had been watching the Gryffindor table the whole morning. He had noticed they way Hermione had looked at the new American students, and his stomach had lunged about furiously, the girls might be really hot _especially the dark haired one _he thought but he didn't like the Americans at all. They can't come here and take whomever they please. Even hero-boy had the dark haired girl flirting with him! And weasel! He had just publicly snogged that blonde! Nope this wouldn't do he thought. Especially the dark haired guy…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Little did Malfoy know Ginny had been having the same thoughts. The Americans were nice, but Summer flirting with Harry!… Ginny was fuming. Officially she should get Harry first, because she's known him longer Ginny thought reasonably.

She was happy for Ron though…he needed a girl like Anna.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry thought about Summer. He liked her, she was pretty, nice and seemed to have a sort of superior way about her. Also the fact that she didn't know about his past was a bonus. But there was something holding him back from giving his all to summer…he didn't know what though. He sighed and continued to practice the task that professor Flitwick had given them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next to Harry sat Hermione, having all ready finished and mastered the task that Harry was still working on, she let herself daydream. She thought about Seth, he seemed really nice. He had a charm about him, his dorky exterior made him seem adorable. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that a particular person, that person being Malfoy, was admiring her. She tried to push her thoughts away…Malfoy hated her, he defiantly did not like her, the thought was absurd.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a daze. Summer had thought the lessons scary, especially divination! At least Harry had been there, making jokes and so-forth. Of course muggle studies had been easy, she knew everything that they were learning already so she could just think. After the lessons they had gone to talk to Dumbledore, who had explained that he was still trying to figure out when they could go back and if they needed to contact their parents in anyway. They remembered their stuff that was still in the Hilton, and Dumbledore said that he would arrange someone to pick their stuff up.

When they left the office they then went to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron who immediately went to Anna greeted them.

Everyone noticed this and smiled at each other, it was really cute.

Summer walked over to Harry who had been talking to Ginny, they stopped though when they noticed Summer coming towards them. Harry noticed Ginny's angry face and was about to ask her what the problem was when summer placed her self on the arm of the chair that Harry was sitting on

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh nothing, me and Harry were just talking" Ginny replied

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Summer asked, "I can go if you want"

"No"

"Yes" Harry and Ginny said at the same time (Ginny said the latter)

"No" said Harry "its fine" he said with a smile

Ginny just blushed

"Sorry I meant to say yes you could stay" Ginny said quickly, not meaning a word of what she said

"Cool thanks guys" Summer grinned

The five of them chatted to the Hogwarts students till the late hours of the night and probably the early hours of the morning. Ron and Anna happily snogged in one of the armchairs; Hermione and Seth shared an armchair cuddling in front of the fireplace while Harry and summer talked in the corner, Summer's head in Harry's lap, her eyes closing every now and then. Ryan and Marissa just sat watching the other couples and noticing the looks Ginny gave Harry and summer, also the looks that Seth would give Summer when he thought she wasn't looking and vice-versa.

"We are so lucky our love-life isn't as screwed as theirs" Marissa murmured to Ryan.

He gave her a tight hug as if in reassurance

"I know, we're lucky" he looked at her "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

sappy i know! sorry about it, but im a romantic and i had to write it. lol.

okie so you know what to do! all you have to do is review and i will forever be in your debt :) also member if you know any beta ppl tht would be gr8...

xxxxxxxxx RubyRoseTuesday

also ideas would be welcome and i dont mind constructive criticism :)


	5. bouncin' like a BALL

**disclaimer: **nope i dont own hp or o.c sniff

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed at Hogwarts. They had their luggage back from the Hilton and had been able to send their parents mail saying that they were fine. They wrote that they had decided to go camping for sometime and their cell-phones wouldn't be working. Their parents had replied with questions and such but weren't overly curious. 

In this time the "couples" had grown, Ron and Anna were like a twin of Ryan and Marissa. While the other two couples were flirty but not serious.

_How can you have a serious relationship with someone, when you obviously like someone else _Ryan mused.

Hermione couldn't get rid of the feeling that Seth obviously wasn't meant to be with her. Every night she dreamt the same thing

"Hello Drrrraco" she purred 

_He turned around slowly looking her up and down, wanting in his eyes_

_She saw this and had the same look in her eyes._

_They walked towards each other and he pulled her into a passionate kiss…_

That's how the dream went, and as embarrassing as it was, she kinda liked it. But she would never tell anyone about this dream of course. That would be so humiliating if Malfoy found out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was watching her out of the corner of his eye, god she was brilliant. But he couldn't tell her how he felt; she didn't like him enough…he saw how she looked at that dark haired American, with a gleam in her eye…

One day, he thought, one day I will have Ginny…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer hated him! She did, she did, she did, she did…didn't she?

God he was suck a dick!

Seth Cohen was doing it on purpose.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One morning as the 6th and 7th years were eating breakfast they were given some exciting news.

"Hogwarts will be holding a ball in one week, dress will be formal and if you like you may choose a student from a lower year to accompany you. There will also be a special trip for you to visit Hogsmede, in a couple of days, to buy your necessities. Thank you" and with that Dumbledore sat back down.

The hall erupted in conversation and Harry was being looked at by A LOT of giggling girls.

Harry noticed Summer looking sad

"What's the matter?" he asked her

"I have nothing to wear," she said sadly

The group (sans Marissa who looked just as sad at the thought of no clothes) stifled their giggles

"Don't worry, we will be going to Hogsmede and you can get a dress from there, it's all magical…so you'll have a cool experience" said Hermione who had taken on the American word "you do have money though...right?"

The other four laughed at this joke

"You don't understand _how _much money Summer has…it's like asking a river if it has water," Seth told Hermione

"Excuse me but you have money as well" she said to Seth "and if I remember properly I'd say you had _more _then me" she smiled smugly

"Norph tram" Seth said with a full mouth, the others translated this to say "more charm"

Summer just glared at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next couple of days were used to plan the ball. Summer and Marissa were naturals at setting up the after-ball, and Anna was good at the technical stuff.

The guys watched the girls set up. Ron was admiring Anna

"So how's Anna going Ron?" Harry asked him, Ryan and Seth sat with them too

"Well- I think we- er-" Ron started blushing, but continued "might do- um-it"

"Huh?" asked Seth

"Ithinkwemighthavessexaftertheball"

Ryan, who had caught on what Ron was talking about asked

"Really? Have you done it before?"

A look of confusion had been on both Harry and Seth's faces, but when they heard Ryan talk, they were both wearing huge grins.

"Wow, go Ron!" Seth yelled, getting looks from the busy girls

"Shhhhh!" Ron said, "it's not a definite but I reckon it might happen"

"Well don't get your hopes up…girls are a weird species, always changing their minds at the last minute" Seth said with a dark look

The other guys just laughed in response

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore had magically made a ballroom, just outside the castle. It was very large and had big windows everywhere. Inside was a cream color, with gold patterns tracing the walls and glass tiles on the floor with lights shining through. The best thing about the room though was the roof, it was like one big mirror and the middle went up, so the roof formed a tent shape and a huge chandelier hung from the middle.

When the girls had finished discussing the after-ball details, Dumbledore appeared.

"Thank you girls, any thing you wish to have for the after-ball?" he asked

"Well we need to place an age restriction, because there will be alcohol and such" Summer told him

"Well how about just 7th year can attend?"

"Perfect" Summer grinned "o and professor how do we change our money so that we can spend it?"

"I suggest that you give me your money and I will change it for you, do you have it on you now?"

Summer called over to Seth

"Cohen do you have your wallet?"

He rolled his eyes

"Where is yours?"

"Upstairs…and I want to give the money to professor Dumbledore now…I'll pay you back when we get upstairs, I promise" she said giving him puppy eye looks

"Fine" he said with a sigh

He chucked her his wallet, and she pulled out two $500 notes

"Will this be enough?" she asked Dumbledore

"I'm sure that will be plenty"

Seth just rolled his eyes as he saw how much she took

"Summer, all you need is a dress" he said

"And shoes to go with the dress, and accessories" she gave the money to Dumbledore "Cohen stop rolling you eyes"

"Well what about you guys, don't you want to change your money?"

"O we already have sum," Marissa said to her

"Thanks for letting me know" Summer replied sarcastically.

"Hey has anyone seen Anna? Or Ron for that matter?" Marissa asked, ignoring Summer's sarcastic comment.

"They're probably checking out the interior of the broom closet," Ryan stated

Seth snickered

"I guess we should go make sure though, just in case" said Summer.

Dumbledore handed summer back her transformed money in a pouch

"Thank you so much!" she gushed…sucking up to adults was one of her many skills

"Your most welcome miss Roberts" Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.

And with that they walked out of the room in search of the missing pair. They stopped outside a broom closet

"We should check just in case," said Seth

He let out a snort when he saw inside the closet… Ryan's accusation about them checking out the interior of the closet was right.

* * *

i think im going to finish on chapter 10 or 11...im mite do more, but i dnt think so. ive decided i like writing one shots...lol. at the end though if enough of you ask me to write a sequal i will...id do anything for you dear reviewers :) lol. member the beta...if you know of one id love to hear from you.

please, please, please review! my story has been hit 700 times...reviewing doesnt take long!

sorry ill stop nagging now...xoxoxoxoxo me!


	6. read pleaselil note

The chapter called "ABSOLUTEly pleasant" is all about shopping for the ball and girly stuff like that, because I LOVE fashion. It isn't necessary to read ok, I just need to let you know because I forgot to add it to the chapter, and I have already posted it…opps.

Also the dress that I say Hermione is wearing is worn by Sienna Miller on the Oscars and is created by Mathew Williamson Marissa's dress is by Versace, picture number 38 on the united state page.

Thank you!


	7. ABSOLUTEly pleasant

Today was the day of shopping, Summer thought.

They were going to Hogsmede today buy their stuff for the ball. The students from 6th and 7th were waiting at the door while filch made sure they all had permission.

The group walked together and when they got there they decided to split. The girls would go to Absolute Dress (Summer thought the name reminded her of Absolute Vodka)

And the guys would go to Pleasant Men.

When the girls got to the store Summer and Marissa squealed. The store was HUGE, and full of dresses, shoes and accessories. A warm, chubby lady came over to them

"May I help you lovely girls?" she asked

" O yes please, we are looking for ball dresses" Summer giggled happily.

"ahhh" the lady said with a twinkle "what kind of style are you going for?" she asked summer

"I'm going for a modern, black piece" Summer said

"I think I have the perfect dress for you" she said as she led Summer over to a rack. She then came back and turned to Marissa, but before Marissa could talk the lady simply said

"Follow me"

She led Marissa to a rack and Marissa squealed in delight.

The lady then went back to Hermione and Ginny and did the same thing.

The girls went to the changing rooms to get dressed and each girl came out wearing the dress that they were going to buy.

(A/N:I'm going to write a detailed description of the dresses now)

Summer was wearing a black boob tube dress that had a puffy skirt covered in netting and went to just below her knees. The back of the dress was dipped, so that her back was exposed. The material on the front of the dress was scrunched…Summer looked hot.

Marissa wore a dress that resembled the new Versace one. It was baby pink chiffon and the top hugged her neck. There were no sleeves just thick straps that didn't cover her shoulders. The waist was ribbed satin, also in pink (well more of a salmon) and then the skirt (made of chiffon also) floated out…she looked very pretty and floaty.

Hermione wore a long teal dress that was boob tube. It had gold lines zigzagging her chest and one wrapped around her hips. And there were hints of lilac in it. It hung perfectly. It was bohemian style and made her look like a million dollars.

Ginny choose a rap-around dress. It was deep blue and had short sleeves. The front of the skirt went straight down but the back puffed out. Her hair looked magnificent in comparison to the deep blue.

Then they had to choose shoes, summer brought a pair of round-toed red heels. Marissa brought a pair of wedges and the fabric was pink chiffon to go with her dress, the ties went up her legs to about halfway below her knee. Hermione brought a pair of gold strappy high-heels and Ginny brought a pair of bohemian style sandals.

Accessories were next. Summer bought a pair of red dangly earrings to go with her shoes. Marissa brought a big beaded necklace. Hermione brought some gold bracelets and a gold hair band. Ginny brought an arm bracelet…the girls didn't go crazy on accessories; they just didn't feel the need to.

Then they met up with the guys who had brought tuxes. The ate lunch and the girls went to the salon to get their hair professionally done.

Summer came out with her hair in a bun, with loose curls hanging around her face and out of the bun,

Marissa had her hair out and in soft waves.

Hermione had her hair down and her fringe swept to the side with the gold hair band.

Ginny had her hair out, it was straight and shining, but she had a new fringe which suited her, it was short and reached the top of her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the girls met up with the guys that night they looked stunning. Their make up matched the colors they wore. The guys were taken away. Each person walked with their partner, down to the hall…although some of those couples wished they were with a different person…

The doors to the ballroom opened and they stepped in.


	8. suprise, suprise

hiiiiiiiiiiii! im sorry i havnt updated in a wee while! ive been on holiday. the end will be here very soon. ive enjoyed writing this story, i love getting reviews! im going to write one shots instead. so anyway i hope you dont find this chapter to dumb, but it had to be done. xxxxxxxxxxx happy new year! woo-hoo! 2006!

**Disclaimer:** ummmmmm...** :- **

* * *

As soon as they entered the room, Anna and Ron came up to them.

Anna was looking good, in her baby blue pixie dress and matching shoes. Ron was looking quite handsome as well.

"Hey guys, sorry we didn't come to Hogsmede with you today, Ron and I ordered our stuff from catalogue"

"That's alright, you look fantastic" Summer said with honesty

"So do you guys, jeez, our shops don't stock clothes like these!"

They then walked out to the dance floor, each with their partner. At first it was going well. The music was loud, the alcohol was flowing and the people were having a blast…except for one particular girl with red hair.

Ginny had come to the ball with Seamus, but it obvious to him that she'd rather not be with him, so he left. Ginny looked at Harry and Summer dancing with disgust. Ginny had had enough. She stormed over to Harry

"Are you finished now?" she snapped

Harry stared at her

"Finished with what?"

"Finished dancing with this slut!" Ginny screamed "when are you going to get it through that thick head of yours that _I_ am who you want?"

Summer did not like being called a slut, she was just about to open her mouth to scream at the angry red head, when she caught Seth's gaze. He was looking at summer with a longing in his eyes. She quickly closed her mouth.

"When are _you _going to get it through _your_ stubborn head that I _already _know that I want you" he hollered back

"I don't know! Maybe when you work up the guts to tell me?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley I WANT you, I NEED you"

She studied him silently

"Did you have to make such a scene?" she giggled

Harry looked around and noticed that everyone had been watching them

"O shut up" he muttered

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear,

"Come on, lets go some place else" she told him and dragged him out of the room.

The party started up again, Hermione turned to Seth

"Look I don't think were going to work" she told him

"Yea I had the same feelings" he told her truthfully

Hermione gave him a hug

"See you around Seth" she replied smiling

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malfoy had been watching this, he started grinning foolishly.

Summer had also seen this, she walked up to Seth

"Cohen, why do you make me so mad?" she asked him

"Because I'm funnier then you" he said trying not to grin

"Whatev. Cohen" Summer rolled her eyes

Seth pulled her into a hug

"I'm sorry Sum, so sorry" he whispered to her

"I know and I'm sorry too"

She sniffed in his smell and slowly raised her head. He bent down and kissed her,

"Did you kiss Hermione?"

"Nope, did you kiss Harry?"

"Oh, we might have done the odd kiss and shag" she told him, and started laughing when she saw his face.

"Don't worry Cohen, nothing happened" she assured him "no one can kiss quite like you"

And as if to tell her she was right, he kissed passionately.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Anna woke up, and found herself in Ron's bed

She replayed last night in her head. After Harry and Ginny's fight, they had snuck out to his room. He'd undressed her and that night they had both lost their virginity.

Anna smiled, it wasn't as sore as she had expected, and Ron had been loving and took it slow.

All of a sudden Anna felt a huge wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom, jeez, she thought, I knew I had drunk too much.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone met up in the great hall the next morning. Draco couldn't contain it any longer. He walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione saw him coming over; her heart had leaped into her throat. Harry mistook the look on her face for fear, and looked in the direction that she was looking in. when he saw Malfoy he leapt from the table

"Malfoy go back to your own table" he warned him

"Why potter? Isn't this a free world" Malfoy sneered

"Why are you coming over here anyway?" Harry asked

"I would like to have a private word with granger if that's all right" Malfoy pushed Harry away, but Harry was to fast. He regained his composure and looked daggers at Malfoy

"I don't think so, whatever you have to say to her you have to say in front of me"

Malfoy looked at Hermione, Hermione could only look back, and there was nothing she could do. Malfoy sighed, this was going to ruin his reputation, but it had to be done.

"Fine then, but if this embarrasses her it's entirely your fault" he said looking Hermione in the eye.

"I wanted to say this: Hermione Granger I love you"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hall had gone silent; it reminded Marissa of Anna and Ron. When they had declared love for each other. Then Ron started laughing

"Funny one Malfoy, now fuck off"

Hermione looked at Malfoy and slowly stood up

"Draco don't hurt me ok, please"

Malfoy felt ashamed that she considered that he might, so he fixed that thought with the only way he could think of. He walked over to her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

When he pulled away he saw she was smiling

"I wont, don't worry" he told her

And she believed him with her whole heart.

"Hermione are you sure about this" Harry asked her

"Harry don't worry about me, thank you for looking out for me though" she told him with a smile.

Malfoy lead Hermione out of the hall, much to the disgust of the Slytherins.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 weeks had passed, when Anna told the group some news.

"Guys I have to tell you all something serious"

They all looked at her with a questioning look, even Ron.

Anna felt guilty that Ron would find out with the others, but she was too afraid of what he might say if they were alone.

She took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant" she said as she looked at Ron.

The others just gaped, but Ron stormed out of the room.

* * *

okie dokie, so it was very romantic...(just the way i like it) and i left you on a TINY cliffhanger, but one all the same

will anna keep the baby?  
is this all a dream?

please review! id love ideas! mwah! xxxxxxxxxx ruby


	9. american hotdogs

**disclaimer: **why would i be writing on fanfic for free if i owned these characters? (answer: coz i love it!lol...fox and jk own...blah.)

this is my last chapter! thanks to the ppl that have stuck through this story.its kind of a bad ending but i had to finish it. i dnt plan on doing a sequel as this type of writng isnt usally my thing (humour)which is weird since im quite a humourous person...hhhmmmm...

anyway i give all my love to you WONDERFUL reviewers... especially the ppl tht i dont know, it gave me a major buzz to know tht ppl hu werent told about this story from me, read it!

oh k...here it is!

* * *

"How could you not tell me before?" Ron fumed at Anna 

"I just found out, I'm so sorry Ron, I didn't know this would happen. We don't have to have the baby you know" Anna searched his eyes for some sign of happiness. As soon as Ron noticed the anxious look on her face he stopped fuming.

"Anna we cant not have this baby, it wouldn't be fair"

Anna watched as Ron's face split into a huge grin

"Although I'm not sure how mums gonna react…"

Anna leaped into his arms with tears in her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore watched the couple and sighed…this wasn't good…

He walked up the marble staircase with a heavy heart

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anna what's wrong?" Ron asked in a worried voice as Anna stumbled

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, "I'm feeling really tired, god what's the time?"

" 4pm"

"Must be a pregnant thing" she replied with a yawn, and feel instantly in his arms.

When he reached the common room after putting Anna to bed he noticed that only Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny remained.

"Where are the others?" he asked

"they went to bed for some reason, don't know why at this time though…" Draco replied

"Maybe it was something they ate," mused Ginny

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seth woke up to a start…he looked around and shook his head

"What the fuck…"

Seth got up quickly and went to look for Ryan. As he entered the room he noticed Ryan's dazed face

"What's going on, I thought that we were—"

He was interrupted by a familiar voice

" O good, you boys are up" Kirsten said gaily " I had the weirdest dream that you boys and the girls, including Anna, had gone away…maybe Britain isn't such a good idea…"

"When are we planned to leave for Britain mom? I've forgotten" Seth said quickly

"Tomorrow Seth, make sure you boys pack lots or warm under–"

"Yes mom, got the picture"

"Just making sure, it'll be cold over there".

When Kirsten had left Seth glanced at Ryan… "We don't leave till tomorrow…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna rushed into the Cohen's living room

"Sorry guys, I had to try and find a good excuse for skipping family Sunday lunch" she said quickly "why did you need me here so urgently anyway?"

"We need to know if you have had a peculiar dream…involving Harry Potter…" summer trailed off.

Anna looked at them, her eyes huge,

"You mean, you've had the same dream?" she gasped, " I thought I'd gone crazy…it felt so real"

"We know what you mean" Seth replied warily.

For the next 2 hours they talked and talked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron woke up and thought about the crazy dream he'd been having. Americans…and there was this one girl…carrying his child…

He walked into the common room where he met with a pair of confused emerald eyes,

"Ron, I've had the strangest dream….Americans…"

Ron gaped before saying

"Come on, we have to talk to the others…."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Professor, we know it's to much of a coincidence to have had the same dream," Hermione explained to Dumbledore

"You're right Hermione" he replied with a sigh "but it had to be done I'm afraid. Their parents were starting to worry, and sooner or later Voldermort would have found out about them. It was to dangerous"

They sat in silence, thinking over what Dumbledore had just said. And it was correct! It was just sad…

"I've got a great idea!" Ginny suddenly cried

"This is what we should do–"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I just know it was real" Summer complained, "It had to of been"

"But how are you going to prove it Sum? Maybe it _was _just a coincidence…"

"Cohen come off it!"

"But how do you explain the time. Were not due to leave for Britain till tomorrow…but this "dream" says we've been there for weeks!"

" I know…"

Seth had the feeling Summer was right, but he wanted to also show the con's just incase Summer was wrong.

All of a sudden they heard a hooting noise. They looked in the direction of the noise and noticed an owl!

Summer poked her tongue out at Seth "how do you explain _that _Cohen?"

Seth just shrugged, he was to busy trying to untie the note.

When he had un-rolled the letter it started to read itself…in the voices of a familiar bunch

_Hello our cool Americans! We would just like to say hello and not goodbye. _

_We don't want to say goodbye because Dumbledore has arranged for us to act like exchanges! Were coming to Orange County next summer! Even though we wont be attending Hogwarts anymore, we understand that you don't leave till your 18._

_We're pissed that we didn't even get to hug you or anything, so we've devised a plan. You can send us emails! Dumbledore has allowed a computer thingy…its in his office! Although you must use nicknames. We will have the computer set up next week… and can send you an email then._

_And again, this is hello and not goodbye._

_Love from us! You know who! _

_P.s. Ron is looking fwd to Anna and American hot-dogs…_

_

* * *

_

ok so how did that go? some questions i'd like to ask

1. how would u have liked it to end?

2. how did u think this chapter went?

3.sequel?

xxxxxxxxxxx thank you for reading! please review for this chapter, tht wud be lovly

lots of love! ruby! xxxxx


	10. AN good stories

Hey people! I'm writing this to let you know of some good stories! Here we go:

**Georgia's Megafab London Adventure 2631655 by DancingInMyNuddyPants (Georgia Nicholson)**

**Hello Sunshine 2255309 by waitingtuesday (O.C. and Gilmore Girls)**

**The Freshman Woes 1586268 by TallyMcKee (O.C.)**

**What Wizards Want 2707099 by XxShine'n'sparklexX (Harry Potter)**

People read these stories! They are great!


End file.
